


Research me!

by Vh1015



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Oral, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vh1015/pseuds/Vh1015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam doesn't want to stop his research. You and Dean have different plans for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Research me!

You lived at the bunker and hunted with the guys for the last 3 years. You have also been in a casual sexual relationship with both of the Winchester boys for the last 2 years. You weren't about to complain about this life. It was pretty spectacular. You had both winchester men wrapped around your little finger. And these boys were known for being very epic lovers. What else could you possibly want! 

"Sammy! You just gonna sit there and work with this going on right in front of you!" Dean teased Sam for not giving up on his research even with you and Dean undressing each other on the table across from him. 

"Come on man, seriously you guys can take this somewhere else! I'm so close to figuring out this thing we are trailing." Sam whines back. 

Your now laying on your back naked across the table your head next to Sam's laptop. You give him a pouty lip and then reach up and close his laptop. "It's not nice to leave a lady waiting." You wink at him and roll onto your belly then start unbuttoning his shirt. 

"Up with you sweetheart" Dean calls from behind you and helps pull you up to your knees and elbows.  
You've managed to get Sam's shirt off and are now leaning over the table working on his belt buckle and jeans while Dean is kissing up the back of your thighs. Seems you've finally gotten Sam aboard when he stands and helps to shimmy his jeans and boxers down and step out of them helping you up to a kneeling position on the table and pulling you from Dean's grasp. Sam kisses you fiercely for a moment as Dean lightly chuckles and lowers himself back down into a chair. He's happy to watch for the moment knowing he's welcome to join at anytime. 

Sam pushes you down flat on your back and grabs both of your wrists in one hand pinning them over your head. You pull your legs around his waist as he starts fucking you into the table. "Is this what you wanted little girl, is this what you needed me to stop working for? You wanted this big dick so bad you just couldn't wait could you!"

"Yes!" You scream back. 

"Yes, what little girl?" Sam asks as his had holds tight to your throat. 

"Yes, sir! I couldn't wait, I needed your cock sir!" 

Dean can't hold it in and let's out a chuckle. He doesn't quite understand the allure of the dominant/submissive role play that you and Sam share. He's more of a romantic in bed. Anything to please his lady type. 

Sam just ignores Dean. "What is it that you want little girl? Tell me how do you want us?" 

"I...I...oh god Sam!" You can't get it out. Sam is still fucking you with grueling force with your hands still pinned above you. 

"What is that little girl? I didn't quite catch that. Tell me what do you want us to do to you or we will just have to choose for ourselves!" He slows down just a bit so you can speak. 

"I want...I want to fuck Dean backwards while I suck your dick sir!" 

"Well now that's a little better!" Sam says as he pulls away from you and lifts you into Dean's lap where he sits at the end of the table. 

Dean gently pulls your thighs open wide as he kisses your neck from behind and lines himself up entering you slowly. You moan loudly and his hands travel to your breasts. Massaging them and gently pinching and rolling your nipples. Your head falls to his shoulder behind you and you just soak in the sensations for a moment. Dean kisses up the back of your neck once more before laying back onto the table. 

Sam now stands beside you and lightly stroke his length before taking him into your mouth. Sam grabs your hair and pulls your head back and forth along his length. You trust him fully in knowing how far he can go without hurting you. 

Dean pumps up into you as you grind down onto him. It's good but not enough. You know he's just waiting until his brother is finished until he can take you on his own. 

Sam's strokes start becoming erratic and he yells your name as he pumps warm cum down your throat. He bends down and kisses you lovingly and sets off to bring you all back some drinks. 

As soon as Sam is walking away Dean quickly sits up and pulls you around so that you are straddling his lap. He kisses you hard and needy his powerful hands wrapped around your waist pulling you up and down on his cock. "Look at you, you are so fucking beautiful sweetheart. You know that! I love how you feel riding me like this face to face so I can see you lose yourself on me!" Dean bites down gently on your neck then whispers in your ear. "Come for me baby, let me see you come on my dick!"

With that you lost it. Dean held you close as you squirmed under his touch. Your orgasm hitting you so hard you were screaming his name over and over. 

Just then Sam walked back in with 3 glasses of water. "Now that what I like to hear. The lady screaming!" He winks at you then kisses you and hands you and Dean a water. "Am I allowed to get back to researching what this thing we are trailing is now?" Sam asks with a snicker. 

"Of course!" Dean says as he throws you over his shoulder. "But I'm not done researching her just yet! Sorry but your on your own little brother!" Dean calls back as he stalks off to his room with you.


End file.
